Trapped In This Hell Called Wonderland
by KeitiHeiwajima
Summary: Keiti was sent to Deadman Wonderland for the murder of those bullies that put her through hell over the years. Then she meets this guy named Toto. However, as she grows feelings for him, a monk named Genkaku gets in the way as he tries to torture Keiti. Toto x OC Rated M for swearing, violence, gore, and possible lemon scenes. Toto x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfiction. I hope you like this fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

**There will be some lemons in upcoming chapters. But one of them will be rape though. **

**Anyway...Enjoy the story.**

* * *

A black haired and teal eyed girl was walking out of the bus, with handcuffs on both her wrists. She felt like her life in prison was about to begin. She began to think about what brought her to be arrested and sent to Deadman Wonderland.

When she first heard of Deadman Wonderland, She thought it was just an _amusement park for tourists all around Japan_. Then the next thing she's heard about it is...it's also a prison. She's never been there before, but now she's going to see what it's like to be in the prison part of Deadman Wonderland.

She couldn't tell what would happen. In fact, she didn't want to know what would happen next. After fifteen minutes had passed, the girl and the rest of the inmates were standing in a straight line. She was the only girl who wasn't wearing the same clothes as the other inmates. She was wearing a black sweater with a white tank top with red circles on it under the sweater. She also wore a red plaid skirt that went down to about three or four inches above her knees and black combat boots.

Soon a tall woman with dark brown hair that is put down to the side of her face, wearing a dark navy blue jacket, white skinny jeans, and knee high, high heeled boots, and carrying a sword, walks over to the other inmates. "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland, the most private owned high security prison in Japan. I am Makina, the chief warden. You all have been given a bag which contains a handbook for Deadman Wonderland and a piece of candy. The collars that you have around your neck means that you are on death row. The candy that you find in your bag is the Deadman Wonderland candy for prisoners. You must eat one every three days otherwise you will die. The candy costs a lot of cast points though. Any questions?"

A prisoner raises his hand.

"What is your question?" Makina said to him.

"How big are those titties?" The prisoner asks her.

"I'm a G." Makina answered.

"Whoa!" The other prisoners were in awe from Makina's answer.

The girl was really disgusted after hearing the prisoner ask Makina the question. She thought that those prisoners were complete idiots. She didn't say anything though because she didn't want to get yelled at.

Then there was silence.

"If there are no questions then please head to your rooms." Makina said as she dismissed them.

The girl, without saying a word, heads to her room. However, she has to walk all the way to G-Block, because that's where her room was located at. A big place like Deadman Wonderland is bound to get anyone lost. She couldn't find her room after searching for fifteen minutes.

Not paying attention to where she's going she runs into someone. After bumping into him, she falls down. She then looks up at him and he was a bit taller than she is. He had yellow eyes and greenish-teal hair. He then looked at her. "Hey. Are you alright?" He said to her.

"I...I'm so sorry." She then gets up and runs off. She felt bad for running into him. The girl wasn't much of a talker due to her shy nature.

She finally finds her room, and walks in. She set her bag on her bed and sits on her bed. All she could think about was that boy she ran into. That was all she could think of right now. She thought. _I feel bad for running into him. Maybe I should apologize. Who was that guy anyway?__  
_

As soon as she got up, and left her room, she sees the same boy standing in the hallway. She didn't know what to say to him. It took her fifteen minutes of staring at him before she spoke. "S-Sorry about earlier." The girl seems nervous.

"It's quite alright." He said as he smiled mischeviously, tilting his head slightly to the left side. "What is your name?"

The girl looked down at the ground for about five minutes before looking back at him. "My name...is Keiti Heiwajima."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter. Sorry if the last one was too short. I get writer's block easily so yeah. I hope you enjoy this. Do you think Keiti and Toto will be more than friends? Or will someone come in between them? **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

As the girl named Keiti introduced herself to the boy in front of her, she gets a better look at him. He was wearing a long white coat, that's constantly zipped from his neck down to above his naval. He's a skinny boy with messy hair which is greenish-blue. His eyes were yellow, and very beautiful. He just stared at her then smiled softly. He walked towards her. "So you're Keiti Heiwajima? Correct?"

Keiti nodded shyly.

"My name is…um…what was it?"

She lets out a soft sigh. "Seriously? You forgot your own name?"

He then clapped. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! I'm Toto Sakigami!"

"Toto…Sakigami? Nice name…" Keiti was extremely nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Keiti." He said to her as he held out his hand.

She seemed nervous but then she puts her hand in his and shakes his hand. She then backs away.

"There's no need to get nervous. I won't hurt you." He said to her.

"Um…Toto-sama…um…What is this place? And—"

Toto interrupted her. "Please. Call me Toto. No need to be so formal."

"I'm terribly sorry Toto." Keiti seemed to be one of those people who is extremely respectful to others. She couldn't help but be formal when she first meets people.

"That's quite alright, dear."

Keiti blushed at what he called her. She's never had anyone be so nice to her like that before. In fact, she's never had a guy flirt with her before.

She has nothing else to say to him. In fact, she felt like she was bothering him, so she just walked away. Then Toto grabbed her arm. "Don't leave."

Keiti looked at him, confused and wondered why he grabbed her arm.

"I'd like to get to know you better." He said to her.

Keiti smiled weakly. "Well…um…I'd like to get to know this place better as well…so…since I'm stuck here forever…"

"Why were you sent here in the first place?" He said as he tilted his head slightly to the side, smiling mischievously.

"It's a long story…"

"I have enough time to listen, dear."

Keiti then lets out a soft sigh. "Well…when I first started going to school when I was four, I was a straight A student."

"Ah! A smart girl I see."

"Yes. Well…um…these group of kids would pick on me for it…year after year until I was ten…then I switched to homeschooling."

Toto was listening. He then motioned her to follow him. So Keiti followed him. She then continued their explanation while they were walking. "So I did homeschooling until I was fourteen, and I came back to school…then the same group of kids began to pick on me again. Teasing me and bullying me. I tried to ignore it, but they wouldn't stop harassing me. I was fourteen though so there was no such thing as telling an adult. Then two years later after suffering from their sadistic bullying, I couldn't take it anymore. Twelve years of being bullied I had to do something. I noticed I had a branch of sin. Then I used it to kill those bullies…and then I was arrested, sent to trial then sent here."

"I see…those bullies are just weak though. They deserved it after all the pain and suffering they gave you over those years."

Keiti nods then looks away from him. She tried her best not to cry.

"You didn't do anything wrong. They did." He clapped once and both of his hands were together. "They're just weak. All they do is cause pain and suffering to others. You actually did the right thing and put them out of their misery. They did deserve it after all."

Toto seemed harmless but in reality he was one of the strongest and deadly deadman in wonderland.

"My branch of sin isn't strong though."

"You seem so small and so weak though. I'll protect you."

"Thank you…Toto-sa—I mean Toto."

He chuckled as he smiled at her. Soon enough, he grabbed her hand and dragged her and she follows him. Keiti then looked at Toto. "Wh-Where exactly are we going?"

"To introduce you to some people I know."

After fifteen minutes, Toto and Keiti were at the training room. They see a man, who is very muscular. He had no shirt on, but wearing jeans and black combat boots. "This is Crow."

"The name is Senji Kiyomasa. And Mockingbird, why are you here?"

"I just came to see you. Didn't you miss me?"

"Shut up."

Keiti didn't know what to say.

Toto chuckled playfully. "This is Keiti. She's really shy."

"Keiti...I see...so she's the albatross..." Senji said as he looked at her.

Keiti's eyes widen. "Albatross?"

"That's your bird name isn't it?"

Keiti backs away from Senji.

"No need to be scared, dear Keiti." Toto said to her. "I already swore that I would protect you."

Keiti nodded as she heard footsteps coming nearby. She ran off to see where the sound was coming from.

Toto looked at Keiti as she ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" He secretly followed her. He didn't want her wandering the halls alone.

Keiti stopped in her footsteps when she sees a tall man. He had long red hair, wore a robe that most monks would wear, black pants, and he wore a skull necklace with beads. He even had a dot on his forehead. The girl looked at him, as she was scared to death of him. "Who are you?" She asked him.

* * *

**I hope this is longer than the last chapter. So basically Keiti and Toto talked and she met Senji. Soon she's going to meet the guy that will put her through hell. Anyway I hope you guys liked what I wrote so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Just to warn you all there will be a lemon scene coming soon. And it's gonna be a rape scene. ((Sorry v.v)) **

**But yeah. Here it is. **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti looked up at the monk. "Who are you?"

He looked at her, smirking sadistically. "Haha! Are you part of the scar chain?"

Keiti looks confused. "Who the hell is the scar chain?"

"Never mind. I am Azuma Genkaku, leader of the undertakers. You must be suffering. How about I give you salvation?"

Keiti backs away.

**Toto Sakigami**

He smirks at Senji. "Why did you have to scare her away?"

Senji glared at Toto. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here, mockingbird?"

"Aww. Not here for some fun, hm? Oh well." Toto said, as he laughed playfully.

"Just...get...out of here!"

Toto smirked. "I'll play with you later then, Crow." He said as he laughed and ran out of the training room. He had to find Keiti. He didn't want her to get hurt on her first day in Deadman Wonderland.

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti looked at Genkaku. "Salvation? Seriously? What do you mean?"

Genkaku smirked as he was already holding his guitar. He played about five different chords on his guitar and the end of it turned into a gun. He licked his lips. "Down for a duet? Because I'm ready to shred!"

The minute Genkaku was about to pull the trigger, Toto ran towards Keiti and grabbed her, and pulled her towards him, pulling her out of the way. The red haired monk looked at Toto. "Damn it, Mockingbird!"

Toto laughed playfully as he looked at Genkaku. "You hurt my girl and I'll have to kill you." He said, as he smirked psychotically and sadistically.

Keiti's eyes widened after hearing what Toto said.

"Your girl?" Genkaku laughed uncontrollingly. "You just met her and you're calling her yours already?"

"My, my, Genkaku. You should really leave before I brutally murder you."

"How about I give you salvation? It seems like the evilness is about to take you." Genkaku smirked sadistically.

Toto chuckled playfully and mischievously again. "I'm already evil. You cannot save me. Now leave us alone."

Genkaku smirked. "You both will have your own gig later then." He then walked away, carrying his guitar with him.

Keiti looked scared to death. She could tell that Genkaku was bad news. She was so scared, she would pass out in shock. Toto walked to Keiti and smirked. "You alright?"

Keiti nodded, too scared to say anything.

"Eh, don't worry. If he gets near you, I'll kill the monk."

Keiti looked at Toto, not sure what to say. She quickly walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh!" Toto was shocked at the move Keiti made on him. He then began to blush.

Keiti then realized what she did. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Toto-san."

"Eh, it doesn't bother me." He said as he smiled.

"I seriously hate that monk...he scares me."

"Kei-chan! You don't need to be afraid. I'll protect you." He said as he cupped her cheek, making her blush.

Keiti had no idea what to say to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, both of his hands begin moving up and down her back gently at the same time. He then whispered in her ear. "I won't let him hurt you."

Soon enough they let go of each other. Toto could tell that it's getting late. The time was around 9:57 P.M. He then grabbed Keiti's hand and dragged her off, down the halls of Deadman Wonderland. Keiti willingly followed him, as she stayed quiet. She was getting pretty tired. She hoped that she doesn't have to see Genkaku again. She never liked that monk at all. As soon as they arrived at her cell, it was time to say good night. "Thank you...Toto..."

"Anytime, Keiti." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Keiti blushed for a moment then kissed him back. He kissed her again, a little more passionately. Keiti then bursts into tears as they kissed for five minutes, each kiss becoming more passionate. Keiti had never been kissed before. She wipes the tears from her eyes, but they still fall even more. She never had anyone love her like that before.

Toto then breaks the kiss to let Keiti breathe and noticed her tears. "Something wrong?"

"No...it's...I've never had anyone kiss me before. That's all."

He chuckles. "You're so cute."

Keiti smiled weakly.

"You should rest." His hand began to stroke her cheek gently.

"Alright then...it's been a long day for me."

"Night." He said to her as he kissed her good night and walked away.

Keiti then sat on her bed, thinking about what's happened today. She then lays back on her bed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short again. I got writer's block again. So to summarize this chapter. Keiti had met Genkaku, who is a sadistic monk. He almost kills her and Toto saves her. They even shared a tender kiss before they had to go to sleep. Something bad will happen to Keiti from here on out. I hope you liked the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. This will have a lemon scene in it so if you don't like it? Don't read it. **

**Genkaku is the one to make Keiti's life a living hell in Deadman Wonderland, but will Toto (Mockingbird) Be able to save her?**

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Two hours had passed and Keiti was in her room sleeping. She was tossing and turning, trying to wake up from her nightmare. She then opened her eyes and saw a familiar guy. He was a bit taller than Toto. Keiti couldn't tell who it was, because she was half asleep. "Who's there?"

The guy smirked sadistically. "I'm suprised you don't remember me." He steps into her room closer, and Keiti's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"It's...the monk..."

He laughed. "I'm not a monk. I'm an uber monk."

"Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd pay a visit to you, since Mockingbird isn't here."

"Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because, Keiti...you're so easy to mess with." Genkaku smirked sadistically.

Keiti then gets out of bed, and looks at him. "Go away!"

"No way. I'm just getting started." He walked towards her and pins her against the wall.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Keiti was starting to get scared.

"I only want to help you. To save you."

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

Genkaku smirks as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"G-Genkaku stop this...I don't want this..."

He continued to kiss her neck, and he begins to rub his knee against her crotch area. Keiti tried not to moan.

"Genkaku no! Stop this!"

"Why should I? You're so damn attractive when you're like this!" Genkaku then began to undress Keiti.

She began to struggle. "Please...no...I don't want this..."

"You are well-developed for a girl your age. How old are you? Sixteen? Maybe Seventeen?"

"Stop this now, Genkaku!"

Genkaku then pushes Keiti onto the bed, laying her on her back on the bed. He then undresses himself and positioned himself on top of her. He forced her legs open and forced himself in side of her. Keiti gasped in pain as he forced it in her.

The red haired monk begin thrusting in and out, forcefully as Keiti kept screaming. "Please stop Genkaku!"

Genkaku enjoyed the sound of her painful screaming as it was music to his ears. Keiti's eyes began to fill with tears as Genkaku thrusts even more until he climaxed.

Keiti started to cry even though she had climaxed many times. Keiti did not like it one bit. She was sweating, and she tried not to cry in front of Genkaku. He smirked at her, psychotically and sadistically, as he puts his clothes back on. "The next time you mess with the uber monk, this is what you get." He said, laughing uncontrollably and psychotically as he left her room.

Keiti just hid her naked body under the blankets and cried herself to sleep. She needed Toto right now. She was scared to death.

**Toto Sakigami**

He was having a bit of trouble sleeping. All he could think about was Keiti. He then heard Genkaku's footsteps approaching down the hall. The mockingbird then got out of bed and opened the door to his room and he could see Genkaku approaching. "Hello monk."

Genkaku looked at Toto. "What do you want, mockingbird?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at headquarters?"

"What's it to you, mockingbird? I just had to pay the girl a visit."

Toto was starting to get a bit pissed off, but chuckles playfully. "You know, if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

"I don't have time to deal with deadman like you." Genkaku simply walks away. What the monk didn't know is that Toto was the strongest deadman in wonderland. Very deadly.

_A day later..._

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti opened her eyes as morning had come. She really didn't want to get out of bed at all, but she had to. She had no choice. However, she needed to avoid Genkaku at all costs. Ever since he forced himself on her, she was extremely scared of him. She got out of bed, naked, and headed for the shower. She turned on the hot water, as she walked into the shower. She begin crying, but the water coming from the shower faucet was hiding her tears. She cried as soft as she could so no one would hear her.

Little did she know that the mockingbird had broken into her room to see if she was okay. He called her name many times but there was no answer. He then walked into her bathroom and searched for her. "Keiti?"

Keiti noticed Toto's voice and turned off the shower and wrapped her body with a towel. She then comes out of the shower and sees Toto. "Why are you in here?"

He chuckled. "I just came to see if you were ok."

Keiti was dripping wet from the shower. Her hair and her body. Her cheeks were slightly red. She felt like crying so she looked away from Toto, because she didn't like to cry in front of people.

Toto then noticed her and walked towards her. She then backs away from Toto. "Keiti, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing."

"No...something is wrong...I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Keiti didn't want to yell at him, but she needed to get dressed. "Can you please wait outside the bathroom so I can get dressed?"

Toto nodded and leaves the bathroom. He seemed worried about her, because he had spoken with Genkaku last night. He was curious as to what Genkaku did to Keiti.

As Keiti got dressed, she got really scared as she felt like someone was watching her. She didn't bother to put her sweater on, but she was wearing a white tank top with a red circular design kinda like Shiro has, and her red plaid skirt. She then walks out of the bathroom, her hair is still wet but damp. She hated being in the prison. She really wanted to get out of deadman wonderland, but she knew that she couldn't.

Toto was standing near the doorway to her room, the door was shut behind him. "Keiti..."

Keiti then sits on the edge of her bed as she leaned forward, covering her face with her hands and begin to cry softly. The young greenish-blue haired boy then walks over and sat next to her. "Please tell me, Keiti. What happened?" He said to her as he rubbed her back gently.

Keiti was silent for about five minutes then she finally spoke. "...Genkaku..."

"What did the monk do to you?"

Keiti says quietly. "He raped me..."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Genkaku raped me last night."

Toto said nothing after that. He simply hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her hair. He lets her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down. "I'll kill that monk...I swear Keiti...that monk is as good as dead."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. To summarize this chapter: Genkaku simply breaks into Keiti's room and rapes her. Then the next morning, Keiti tells Toto what happens and he is not happy about what Genkaku did to her. Toto swears revenge on Genkaku for what he did. I hope you liked the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Basically the mockingbird didn't want Keiti to be alone now because of what Genkaku did. **

**There may be more lemons from here on out. Maybe one with Keiti and Toto. But hopefully not with Keiti and Genkaku. **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

She began to cry into Toto's shoulder as he moved her long black hair away from her back and begins to rub the upper part of her back for her. He then rocks her back and fourth and hums a gently song in her ear. "Just let it out, Keiti." He said as he continued to comfort her. He was willing to hold her close in his arms for however long as she wanted. He began to play with her hair as he whispers in her ear. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

Keiti calms down a bit as she hears his gentle voice. No one has seen the gentle side of Toto's personality. Usually he was playful and sometimes psychotic. However, the Mockingbird was starting to fall hard for Keiti. Is he crazy or what? He would do anything for her. He would even protect her from Genkaku. He really wanted to murder the uber monk for raping the girl of his dreams.

As she looked up at him, as tears still fell from her eyes, Toto then wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "You okay?"

She shook her head no. She didn't want to leave her room. She just wraps her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes, hugging him. He hugged her tightly as he rubbed her middle back in a comforting way. She felt a chill down her spine, but enjoyed it. She was beginning to calm down even more as she tried to relax.

The Mockingbird then hears footsteps. A lot of footsteps. On the bright side, it was the other deadman in G-sector.

The Mockingbird refused to leave Keiti all alone because he had a feeling that Genkaku may be looking for her now. However, Genkaku can't get to her if he's around, so they're good for now.

**Azuma Genkaku**

Meanwhile, the red haired monk was shredding on his air guitar while waiting for the other undertakers to wake up. He had a cigarette in his mouth as well. The blonde haired girl named Hibana was doing her homework and she was getting irritated as she hears Genkaku humming and pretending to play the air guitar. She then couldn't take it anymore. "Cut it out!" She said to him. "I'm trying to do my homework and I can't concentrate with you shredding on your stupid air guitar!"

The monk then sighed as he puts his cigarette out. "Damn that Mockingbird."

"I think he needs a spanking. He's been a bad boy."

"Yep. I need to find some way to separate Mockingbird and Keiti."

Hibana then continued to do her homework, after Genkaku had quieted down.

"Who's Keiti?"

"The girl I met last night. She just became a prisoner here. And obviously she's hanging around with Mockingbird."

"They're together?"

Genkaku shrugged. "If they are then I have no way of getting to her unless Mockingbird had to get away from her."

"What should we do then, Genkaku?"

"I don't plan to kill the girl though. In fact I like her."

"You shouldn't mess with a strong love like that."

Genkaku smirked sadistically. "Don't worry Hibana. I won't break them up. I'll simply make Keiti's life a living hell. This is prison, correct?"

Hibana nods.

"Well then. You know my answer to that one then."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'll torture the girl until she breaks down emotionally."

"That's her punishment then."

"Indeed."

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Fifteen minutes had passed and Keiti was starting to feel a bit better. "Thank you, Toto...I needed that."

"Anything for you." He said to her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as they kissed. The young Mockingbird was starting to get addicted to Keiti's kisses. She was actually the first girl he's ever kissed. The couple then begin to kiss gently, over and over as each kiss become more passionate, turning into a make out session. He felt like her lips were sweet like sugar. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist, as they kept kissing each other for a good fifteen minutes.

Keiti could tell that Toto was falling for her. As she pulled away to let him breathe, she just looked at him. She didn't cry or nothing, like the last time they kissed. She was starting to get used to the love thing that was inside of her heart. She could feel her heart pounding every time she looked at him.

He smiled gently at the girl. He was starting to lust for her kisses even more. He then gets up, holding Keiti's hand, helping her up. As she got up, she couldn't help but look into his bright yellow eyes. He then looked at her. "I'd like to show you off to everyone else." He said as he pulled her with him, leaving her room, and running to the direction of the deadman.

The minute they arrived at their destination, some of the deadman looked over at Toto. A girl with the same hair color as Toto, her hair in pig tails walks over to Toto. "Toto what happened?"

"Nee-chan! What's up?"

"Toto, you're older than me remember?"

"It doesn't matter."

Keiti just stayed quiet as she looked at the girl and Toto.

Toto then clapped. "What's wrong with me. This is Keiti. Keiti this is Yosuga."

Keiti smiled weakly as she nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yosuga smiled softly. "Same to you Keiti. Are you his girlfriend?"

Keiti's eyes widen as she blushed.

Toto then chuckled playfully. "Now now, Nee-chan. Don't embarass her. This is like her second or third day here."

Yosuga nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Keiti said as she smiled weakly.

Soon enough, the male with messy black hair, who seemed taller than most of the deadman, and he wore a black sweater with a white jacket and black pants. He walked over to the three that were conversing for a while. "Nice to see you again, Mockingbird."

* * *

**Summary: Keiti had been crying after she woke up and Toto held her to calm her down. Then Genkaku and Hibana begin planning to torture the living hell out of Keiti. Then Toto introduced Keiti to some other deadman. **

**I hope you enjoy the story so far. And if you have any options on what should happen in the story please be sure to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. And I forgot to mention there will be swearing in this fanfiction. And I do mean the F word. **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

The male looked over at Toto as he smiled. The mockingbird then looked over at him. "Long time no see, Owl."

"It's been a while, Mockingbird." Nagi said, his voice sounded a bit low and robotic but that was because he lost his vocal chords in the penalty game. He had a scar on his neck where his throat was and that's where he lost his vocal chords at. "Who's your friend?" He asked him.

Toto smirked as he looked at Nagi. Keiti hid behind Toto, as she was one of the shy ones. She had a bad feeling about Nagi. She felt like Nagi knew Genkaku, but she knew it was wrong to judge a book by it's cover. "I-I-I'm Keiti..."

"Pleased to meet you, Keiti." Nagi said as he held out his hand to shake her hand.

Keiti hesitated, still hiding behind Toto. The mockingbird then looked over at Keiti and smiled. "It's okay. He won't hurt you." He said to her. Toto's sweet gentle words always comforted Keiti no matter what situation is. Keiti then shyly extended her hand over to Nagi and shook his hand. Keiti is still having trouble trusting the owl though.

The girl squeezed Toto's hand lightly, telling him she was nervous, as they were holding hands the whole time. Nagi then looked over at the mockingbird and his girl, wondering what was going on with Keiti. "Toto, is she alright?"

"She's fine." He said, chuckling mischievously.

Keiti acted like she was fine and everything. However, she still had that image of Genkaku raping her, stuck in her mind. She didn't want to tell anyone about what happened last night. She was too scared to tell anyone, even though she only told Toto what had happened. As she watched Toto and Nagi converse with each other, she couldn't get that horrible image out of her head and she felt like crying. She then leaves the room quietly and Yosuga noticed her. "Keiti? Where are you going?"

Toto then hears Yosuga and turned his direction to her. "Keiti ran off?"

"Yes she did. She looked very upset." Yosuga looked at Toto.

"Excuse me for a minute, Owl." He said to Nagi.

"Take your time, Toto." Nagi smiled gently.

The Mockingbird walked over to Yosuga. "Nee-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know." Yosuga said, with a worried tone in her voice. "She was fine at first then she just walked off."

Toto sighed, feeling a bit irritated. He was never irritated at his sister, but after his girlfriend walking away, Toto needed to know what was bothering Keiti. "I'll tell you later, Nee-chan. You just stay here while I bring Keiti back here. Alright?"

Yosuga lets out a soft sigh as she watched Toto leave the room. She had no idea what was going on with Keiti, but she needed to know so she would help Toto out and be there for Keiti when she needed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keiti was standing in the middle of the halls by herself. She needed to get that horrible image of Genkaku out of her mind. "God, I hate that monk so fucking much!"

Soon, Toto ran over to Keiti, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Keiti. Please do not run off like that. You had me worried."

Keiti noticed Toto hugging her from behind and turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Toto-san."

"Jeez, why so formal? Call me Toto. Remember?"

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"That guy...Nagi...reminded me of Genkaku."

"Genkaku again? You don't need to worry. Nagi's really a nice guy. He doesn't even like Genkaku at all. You don't need to worry, my love. If Genkaku gets near you again and I'll murder him." He said as he kissed her lips gently and Keiti kissed him back the same.

"I'm sorry for being rude to your friends."

"Oh, not at all." Toto moved part of Keiti's hair from her face. "You had us worried for a minute. That's all." He said as they kissed on the lips again, but a bit more passionately. Keiti seemed to enjoy getting kisses from him as she is starting to fall for him. To her, a kiss meant _I am falling in love with you._

"Should we head back?" Keiti said after pulling away.

"Of course, beautiful."

Keiti began to blush at the name he just called her. No one had ever called her _beautiful_ before in her entire life. Toto grabbed Keiti's hand and they went back to the room where everyone else is.

Yosuga then looked over at Toto. "Is everything alright, Toto?"

"Nee-chan...I said I would tell you later." He laughed mischievously again.

Keiti just blurted out. "I hate Genkaku."

Yosuga seemed confused. "Genkaku? That monk?"

Keiti nodded.

"When did you meet him?"

Toto looked at Yosuga. "Now, now, Nee-chan. Don't scare Keiti."

"I don't get what's going on here..."

Nagi walked over to Keiti, Toto, and Yosuga. "What's the problem?"

"Genkaku." Yosuga said to Nagi.

"Is that why Keiti ran off?"

Toto smirked a bit. "Nothing to worry about, Owl."

"What did Genkaku do that scared Keiti."

Keiti suddenly blurted out. "Can we talk about something else please?" Keiti wrapped her arms around Toto and buried her head into his shoulder.

Toto then looked at Keiti as he hugged her and held her close to her, and played with her hair. "I think we should. I don't want to see Keiti upset again."

Keiti said nothing at all.

Nagi smiled softly. "Alright."

Keiti tried to get that horrible image of Genkaku raping her out of her head but it was hard to. She did believe Toto's words about Nagi hating Genkaku.

Soon a voice could be heard. A low voice. A voice of an uber monk. "So the scar chain has recruited new members."

* * *

**That's pretty much for this chapter. Keiti had met Nagi and Yosuga, but ever since Genkaku raped Keiti, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And now the monk is here to cause trouble for Nagi and everyone else. I hope you like this chapter. And again if you have any ideas on what should happen in this fanfiction please send me a review or a message. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti could recognize that voice anywhere. That deep voice. The voice that scared Keiti to death. "If it's that monk someone hide me!"

Toto looked down at Keiti as he held her in his arms.

The monk then opens the door slightly. "Long time no see, Owl. How have you been?"

"Why are you here, Genkaku?" Nagi said to him.

"Is it true you recruited these idiots to your group?"

Nagi glared at Genkaku. "No and you stay away from Keiti."

Genkaku smirks. "So this is about Keiti's reputation? Or is it about the fact that you're falling for her, Owl?"

Yosuga then yelled. "Go away, monk!"

Genkaku then looked at Yosuga. "You must be a deadman. What's your name? Yosuga Mitsuzaki?"

Yosuga's eyes widen. "Who told you my name?"

"I know almost everyone in Deadman Wonderland. Not that it matters. I have a question. How would you like for me to give you salvation?"

Nagi walked over to Genkaku and Yosuga, defending her. "Leave, now!"

"Very well, Owl. I'll be back for Keiti when Mockingbird isn't around."

Keiti started to get really scared, refusing to look at Genkaku. Toto rests his hand on the back of Keiti's head, comforting her, as he glared at Genkaku. "Get out of here, monk!"

Genkaku then smirked as he left the room.

Nagi then walks away from the three as he needed to talk to Karako.

As Toto held Keiti close to him, he mumbled under his breath. "...I'd like to break his damn guitar if he goes near Keiti..."

Yosuga starts to get a bad feeling about something. "If that monk comes in here...I don't know what I'll do..."

"Don't worry, Nee-chan. That monk is as good as dead. Speaking of which, now the monk is gone..." He looked over at Keiti. "Do you mind if I tell Nee-chan what happened."

"...Go ahead...As long as it'll get Genkaku to leave me alone..."

Toto nods as he held her closer in his arms, running his fingers through her soft hair. "Nee-chan...Genkaku forced himself on Keiti last night..."

Yosuga's eyes widen and blurted out. "HE DID WHAT!?"

"He raped her."

"NO ONE RAPES MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Calm down, Nee-chan. I'll take care of this." He smirked a bit.

"How though?"

"Simple. If Genkaku does it again, I will murder him without holding back." He gently rubbed Keiti's back to comfort her.

Keiti tried her best not to cry.

Yosuga just looked at Keiti. "It'll be alright, Keiti."

"Hopefully..." Keiti said quietly.

* * *

**Azuma Genkaku**

The red haired monk was walking back from the scar chain hideout, with a sadistic smirk on his face. He had to do something to separate Keiti and Toto. Not breaking them up of course. Keiti and Toto were inseparable partners. He didn't have his guitar with him because it was being fixed. The monk then remembered that when he was about to shoot Keiti and Toto ran at Genkaku and kicked his guitar, causing it to break. The minute Genkaku walked into headquarters, Hibana and another person was already there. The new person had black hair, wore all black clothes, and conserved a bit of a negative aura. The man then cracked his neck. "Your guitar is ready, Genkaku." He said to the monk.

Genkaku smirked as he takes the guitar from the man. "Great job, Rokuro." He said to him, smirking sadistically.

"I hear you're having problems with mockingbird, correct?" Rokuro said to Genkaku as he cracked his neck twice. "Because you do have a ninety-five percent chance of getting yourself killed by him if you mess with him."

"Really now?"

"However, during the daytime they're together. I heard."

"Yeah. I think Keiti and Mockingbird are together most of the time ever since I met her. What was it, her first day being in this prison and he's claimed her as _his girl_. Are they a couple?"

Rokuro shrugged as he cracks his neck once again. "Beats me, but if Keiti and Toto are always hanging out with each other, then there's a high chance that they're a couple."

Genkaku nodded as he smirked. "Very well then. If Keiti and Toto were to be separated and I don't mean breaking them up. I mean they leave each other alone for a while. Let's say when they have to go to bed. If Keiti is alone in her cell, then I'll break in and torture her."

"Didn't you already break in though?"

"To fuck her. Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"To teach her a lesson. That could also be another torture method."

Rokuro was speechless. "Any other torture methods you have besides raping her?"

"Good question, Rokuro." Genkaku smirked sadistically.

Silence.

Genkaku finally gets an idea after five minutes of thinking. "Do you remember when I killed Nagi's wife and then tortured Nagi?"

Rokuro nodded. "Go on."

"What if I gave Keiti some shots and tortured her like that?"

"And?"

"I could also cut her arms and her stomach and suture them back up. And of course I could force her to sleep with me."

"Alright then. Good luck getting past Toto."

"Don't worry. When everyone's in bed I'll just sneak into her room."

"Alright then..." Rokuro cracked his neck once more.

* * *

**Summary: Genkaku went to where the others were just to cause problems. Then with Keiti's permission, Toto told Yosuga about what Genkaku did. And now Genkaku and Rokuro have something planned for the monk to torture Keiti. **

**I hope you enjoy the fanfiction so far. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Another Lemon scene is in this chapter. Except it's worse than I thought. Genkaku is at it again. Torture and a lemon scene. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

It was night time and everyone had to go to bed. Keiti didn't want to separate from Toto but sadly she had to. Keiti was extremely scared of going to sleep by herself because of what had happened last night. She didn't want to tell Toto that because she hated making people worried. The only people who knew her dark secret was Toto and Yosuga. She didn't want to tell Nagi or Karako because she didn't want anyone to think differently of her. Keiti wasn't in good condition right now because of Genkaku. She was bullied so much in the past before she came to deadman wonderland, and the last thing she needed was Genkaku messing with her.

The Mockingbird then looked into Keiti's beautiful dark teal eyes and he kissed her lips softly as she kissed him back. They kissed nonstop for about two minutes then breaks the kiss so they can breathe. Each kiss became more passionate, almost close to french kissing. Toto was starting to want her, but sadly she wasn't ready for something like that. And neither was he.

Soon enough he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a strong embrace and whispered into her ear. "If Genkaku hurts you again, please tell me."

Keiti nodded without a word spoken as she hugs him tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. The couple had to separate from each other for the night, but they will see each other again. Keiti then looked up at Toto as she lets go of him. "I...I love you."

Toto's eyes widen as he heard what Keiti had just said to him. "Really? Y-You love me?"

Keiti nods. "Yes..."

Toto then smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Keiti." He said to her as he kissed her forehead. Toto then left to go to his cell while Keiti walked to hers.

* * *

A couple hours have passed and everyone was asleep. However, Keiti had not been to sleep. She just laid in bed, lost in her thoughts. The minute she had closed her eyes, she heard her door opening. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Keiti looked up to see who was there and it was Genkaku. "Why are you here?" Keiti said, with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"You shouldn't go to sleep, Keiti." The monk smirked sadistically. "In fact the night is still young!"

"Go away, Genkaku!"

Soon enough, the monk, who carried a guitar on his back, while he carried a couple of sharp objects in his pocket, took his guitar out, played a couple of notes, and the long end of his guitar turned into some sort of gun. The monk also had a cigarette in his mouth, which had already been lit about ten minutes ago. "So, shall we get this started?"

"I said 'Go away, Genkaku!'"

"Rokuro tells me that you and Mockingbird are most likely to be separated at night." Genkaku closed the door behind him.

"Who the hell is Rokuro?" Keiti asked, angrily. She was still new to the prison so she doesn't know who everyone else is...yet.

"Another friend of mine." Genkaku said as he smirked sadistically.

Keiti did not want another repeat of last night. She didn't say a word. "Just shoot me..." Keiti said.

"Why would I do that when you're so much fun to torment?" The monk said as he puts his guitar on the floor, making it lean up against the wall, near the entrance to her room. The monk walked towards her, smirking sadistically. He pinned her against the wall. "Were going to have so much fun."

Keiti started whimpering quietly. "Get off me, Genkaku..."

"You know if you did what I said, I wouldn't have to hurt mockingbird." Genkaku smirked even more.

"You leave Toto out of this!"

"Rokuro did warn me about him though. And I'm glad he told me that you two weren't together when it was time for everyone to go to bed." He licked his lips as he began to take her clothes off, leaving on her bra and panties. "Better looking than last time, Keiti."

"What are you doing, Genkaku? I don't want this."

"That's not what you said last night." Soon the monk took out a scalpel that was in his pocket. He was one of those undertakers who loved to torture people. A sadistic psychopath like Genkaku knew what he was doing when it comes to torture. The monk began to rest the blade on the front of Keiti's shoulder then slides it a little bit down her upper arm, cutting it and making it bleed. "Who knew your blood would go perfectly with your pale skin and your black hair...?"

Keiti winced in pain the minute he started to make an incision, even though she wasn't having surgery at all. Keiti bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming and to avoid waking up every deadman in wonderland.

As Genkaku watched the blood flow from her wound, he started to get turned on a bit. He began to open the drawer which was on the end table next to Keiti's bed and gets a needle and thread. Genkaku then wiped the blood off from her shoulder with his sleeve then smirked as he inserts the thread into the loop of the needle. "Hold still, Keiti." He said as he began to suture the wound back, in a perfectly straight line.

Keiti tried not to scream in pain but the fact that she was not used to being cut and sutured back together made it harder for her. Keiti just simply gasps in pain.

As soon as Genkaku was finished suturing her wound back, he puts the scalpel and the thread and needle down on the end table, then leaned forward to kiss her neck.

Keiti could hear her thoughts speaking: _Genkaku, please stop this...I don't want this..._

"God, you're so helpless. With no one to save you, this is much fun. Seeing you tormented like this turns me on." Genkaku then grabbed Keiti and forced her to lay on the bed. "I won't have to hurt mockingbird if you listen to me." Genkaku said to Keiti, as he smirked sadistically, unzipping his pants.

Keiti looked over at Genkaku, not sure what he's planning. However, the minute Genkaku started to undress himself a little bit, Keiti started to get a little scared that it would be a repeat of last night.

The monk then smirked. "That cut on your shoulder...for every time you don't listen to me...I will do that to you and Mockingbird."

"Why can't you leave Toto alone, Genkaku?"

He smirked as he undresses himself fully and looked over at her. "Suck it." He said to her.

Keiti had no idea what he was talking about. "What?"

Genkaku then made Keiti get on her knees, on the floor. He forced his erection in her mouth. Keiti's eyes widen the minute he did that. She felt like crying and her pain and suffering had turned Genkaku on even more. He began thrusting in and out as he moaned a bit. "God, Keiti..."

The more he thrusted, the sooner he was close to reaching his limit. He moaned even more as Keiti sucked on him and swallowing every single drop of semen when Genkaku climaxed in her mouth. The girl feels like she's going to be sick from swallowing so much of the semen down.

Soon enough, the monk grabbed her arm which didn't have that wound, and he pulled her onto the bed. He began to take her bra and her panties off as he smirked a bit. "Open your legs..."

Keiti didn't want to but she had to anyway. She honestly thought that Genkaku was being serious about giving her and Toto the same exact cuts. Keiti did wonder how was Genkaku going to get to Toto. It didn't matter anyway because Keiti didn't want him to harm Toto. She nervously spreads her legs apart and bit her bottom lip. The monk pinned her onto the bed as he forced himself inside of her.

"Toto...please help me..." She whispered so quietly that Genkaku couldn't hear her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she moaned in pain. She didn't like this at all. Keiti wanted to scream out loud. Her room was right next to Toto's, so if she screamed, he would hear her. As Keiti began to scream, the monk quickly covered her mouth. "Shh. You don't want me to hurt him do you?" The monk said to her, smirking sadistically.

The monk kept thrusting in and out, until he climaxed inside of her. Keiti also climaxed at the same time Genkaku did, but Keiti wanted to cry.

As soon as Genkaku pulled out, he began to put his clothes back on. "Wasn't that fun?"

Keiti shook her head no. She had no words left after being raped for the second time. Keiti felt sick after swallowing his semen. If she did spit it out in front of him, Genkaku was going to do what he threatened her to do if she didn't listen to what he said.

Genkaku then picked up the scalpel and puts it back in his pocket after getting dressed. Then before he walked out the door, he picked up his guitar, puts the strap of the guitar over his shoulder, carrying it on his back, then leaves the room.

Keiti got up, feeling weak in movement and sore, she picks up her clothes and puts them back on, while in tears. A lot of tears. After getting dressed, she sits back on her bed, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around her knees, rocking back and fourth, feeling a bit scared.

* * *

**Summary: So Keiti and Toto kissed each other goodnight and confessed their love for each other. Then after everyone except Keiti went to bed, Genkaku broke into her room and tortured her and then raped her again. Keiti is too scared to do anything because of it now. Will she tell Toto what happened? **

**I hope you enjoy the fanfiction so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

**Toto Sakigami**

The Mockingbird just sat in his bed, having trouble sleeping. He had heard a bit of screaming coming from next door to his room. He gets off of his bed, still in his usual clothes. "Why do I hear screaming? Seems noisy." Toto said as he heads out of his room, looking around to find out where the screaming is coming from. He knocks on Keiti's door.

Silence.

After five minutes, Toto knocked again, but louder before hearing a voice.

"Who is it?"

Toto then opened the door a little bit. "May I come in?"

Keiti nodded, still rocking back and fourth, hugging her knees, on the verge of crying.

"What happened, love?" He said to her as he walks in, closing the door behind him.

"...I can't say it..." Keiti said, in a low quiet tone of voice.

He sits next to her and looks into her eyes. Keiti looked away from him. "Keiti..."

"...I'm hurting..."

Toto then lays her down on the bed, and lays down with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry you're hurting love."

Keiti tries not to cry again. "So...much...pain...and suffering."

"I know. I know. Is there anything I can do?"

"...Hold me..."

He nodded as he held her close to him. "Anything for you." He said as he rubbed her back with one hand and his other hand rested on the back of her head. He gently pushed her head on his chest, letting her lay on him. He had enjoyed making his girl feel good.

As she laid on his chest, he began to play with her hair also. She closes her eyes a bit, hugging him a bit tighter. He held her as close to him as possible, continuing to play with her hair. He began to hum a song quietly in her ear.

Even though Keiti was just sexually assaulted, she had started to want him. Toto felt the same way but he didn't want to force himself on her though. The mockingbird kissed her head.

Keiti then slides off her sweatshirt revealing a tank top, hoping Toto would not see the sutured wound on her left shoulder. She also took his jacket off then puts it next to him. The mockingbird began to blush the minute she took his shirt off. The couple had both lusted for each other. However, they weren't ready as they had just started _seeing_ each other. "I just feel like a used slut...if Genkaku keeps doing this to me...I'll end up being cal-"

"Keiti..." Toto cut her sentence off. "You're not a slut. Who said you were?"

Keiti shrugged. "I don't know...I guess because I'm lusting..."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I do want you, badly. I'm just...not ready..."

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same way. I'm not going to force you, though. Don't worry." He said to her, whispering in her ear. He pulled her closer to him, cuddling with her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Azuma Genkaku**

The monk was headed back to headquarters, smirking sadistically, with a cigarette in his mouth, carrying a guitar on his back. The uber monk seemed satisfied with what he did to Keiti tonight. "This was better than last night." The monk said, as he walked into the doors that lead to the undertakers hideout. "But tomorrow will be even better."

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

A few hours had passed and it was around noon. Lunch time. Keiti was laying on the bench table, laying her head on Toto's lap, not feeling so well. As the Owl passed the table that Keiti, Toto, Yosuga, Ganta, and Shiro were sitting at, he looked at the Mockingbird. "Where's Keiti?"

Toto looked at Nagi. "She's laying on me. She doesn't feel good."

"What happened?"

"I-It's nothing to wo-"

Keiti gets her head off of Toto's lap then runs to the girl's restroom, gets into one of the stalls, without shutting the door, and begins to throw up in the toilet. She had been refusing to eat ever since Genkaku forced himself down her throat. She had been throwing up semen.

About five minutes later, Yosuga came into the restrooms and looked for Keiti. She had heard Keiti throwing up. She walked over to her, held her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you alright, Keiti? Toto's worried about you."

Keiti shakes her head no as she continues to throw up for about fifteen minutes, with Yosuga still holding her hair and rubbing her back. Keiti then stopped throwing up, flushed the toilet, then looked at Yosuga.

Yosuga looked at Keiti, feeling bad for her. "Did Genkaku do something last night?"

Keiti tried her best not to cry as she looked at her. She just answers with a nod.

"He raped you again?"

"Yes..."

Soon enough Nagi knocked on the door, Toto standing next to him. "Are you guys alright?" Nagi called out.

Yosuga then called out. "We'll be out in a minute!"

Keiti had wiped her face with a paper towel and looked in the mirror. She looked really pale, as if she was going to be sick again. She looked really miserable.

Yosuga then walked over to the door and opened it. "Nagi, I think we have a problem."

The Owl looked at Yosuga. "What's wrong?"

Yosuga then lead Nagi to the entrance of the cafeteria.

The mockingbird then walked into the girls room and just wrapped his arms around Keiti. He seemed worried about her. Was he crazy or what? He whispered in her ear. "What's wrong, love?"

Keiti couldn't speak. She was too scared to speak. She didn't know what to say to Toto other than how scared she is.

He simply rubbed her lower back gently. "If you keep throwing up, then you should probably go to the infirmary. Or maybe rest."

Keiti nodded as she lays her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

He then lets go of her and takes her hand and leads her to the infirmary.

* * *

**Yosuga Mitsuzaki**

As they were at the entrance to the cafeteria, Yosuga looked up at Nagi. "I know what's going on with Keiti."

Nagi looked at Yosuga.

"Genkaku is a rapist!"

"What?"

"You heard me! He's a rapist! He forced himself on Keiti!"

Nagi looked shocked. "Alright, Yosuga. Calm down. Should we let Tamaki know about this?"

Yosuga nods. "I don't want him to rape her again..."

"It's okay. I'll see what I can do. Alright?"

* * *

**Summary: Keiti was just raped again and Toto was comforting her until they fell asleep. Then at lunch time Keiti began throwing up and feeling sick and Toto took Keiti to the infirmary. Then Yosuga told Nagi what was going on with Keiti. **

**I hope you enjoy the fanfiction so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. This will be attempted rape towards Yosuga, but Yosuga doesn't get raped though. **

* * *

**Yosuga Mitsuzaki**

A half an hour had passed and lunch hour was over. Yosuga didn't want to see Keiti suffer from what Genkaku had been doing to her ever since Keiti was brought to Deadman Wonderland. The only people who had yet to leave were Yosuga, Nagi, Karako, and Genkaku. The minute she walked in the halls she heard a man's voice. "Hey, Yosuga!"

Yosuga got really shocked as she turned around, scared out of her little mind, not sure what to say. The minute she turned around, she noticed it was Genkaku speaking. She didn't know what to say to him. She just looked at the red haired monk.

"What's up?" The red haired monk said to her. He then continued to speak as he approached her. "Listen, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything behind my back!"

Yosuga then whimpered in fear as he approached her. How did Genkaku know what Yosuga said to Nagi about him? Did Genkaku hear her? Did someone else hear her then told Genkaku? Either way, she was unsure how Genkaku got the message about what she told Nagi. As far as Yosuga was concerned, she only heard it from Toto, who was told by Keiti after the night it first happened.

Genkaku smiled sadistically. "You got something to say to the uber monk, say it in my face!" He stopped in his footsteps as he looked at Yosuga.

Yosuga couldn't hide her fear anymore, so she spoke with a scared, but angry tone in her voice. "You're a rapist!"

Genkaku chuckled a bit. "Prove it!" He said as he walked towards Yosuga once more. He then grabbed Yosuga's shoulder as he pinned her against the wall, smirking sadistically. He started to get a bit turned on by her weakness in movement. He was also turned on by Yosuga's scared tone in her voice. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck a bit as he begin to kiss it, softly.

The minute Yosuga felt Genkaku's lips pressing gently against her neck, she began to shiver in fear. What was the monk trying to do to her?

Yosuga then tried to push Genkaku off of her. "Stop it! Please, Genkaku!"

"Why should I?" He said to her as he pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes before he leaned in and attempted to kiss her lips.

Soon enough, a female's voice was heard. "STOP!"

Genkaku then pulled away from Yosuga as he looked at the female who yelled _stop_. "Who's there?"

It was a woman, with tan skin, and short white curly hair. Her clothing had an Indian-style look, tight fitting pants and a floral shirt that left her arms and midriff bare. But today she also wore a yellow jacket with the hood over her head. She walked towards Genkaku. "Leave her alone!"

The red haired monk smirked as he looked at her. "If it isn't Karako, that chick that always hangs around with Owl."

Karako smirked at Genkaku. "Leave Yosuga alone. She's not doing anything wrong!"

Genkaku then looked up at Karako. "Alright then. Whatever you say." He glanced at Yosuga. "You'll get your own show soon. I'll even have Keiti and Mockingbird join you." The psychotic monk said as he walked away.

As Karako watched Genkaku walk away from her and Yosuga, down the halls and back to Headquarters where the undertakers were at, Karako then looked at Yosuga. "Are you alright?"

Yosuga nodded slightly, still scared to death at what Genkaku had tried to do to her.

"You're the one who hangs with Mockingbird, right?"

She nods.

"I saw him walk Keiti over to the infirmary. You can find them there. And don't worry about Genkaku. Alright?"

Yosuga nodded. "Thanks you, ma'am."

"Call me Karako."

"Well...Thank you, Karako." She said to her as she walked over to the infirmary. She had a bad feeling about what Genkaku was up to, but even though Karako told her not to worry, she couldn't bear to hide her worry inside.

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti had just gotten checked out by a nurse named Rei Takashima. Right now, she was laying in bed, asleep, but still feeling a bit sick from what Genkaku made her do last night. The Mockingbird was sitting in a chair, right next to Keiti's bed. He lifted his hand over to her and began to stroke her cheek gently, feeling a bit worried about her. Was he _crazy_ to be falling for a weak deadman like her?

It did not matter anyway because ever since he met her, he had been falling for her. Was it love at first sight? What had made him fall for her in the first place? He hated what Genkaku was doing to her and he wanted it all to stop. "Keiti..." He spoke to her.

Keiti moaned a bit, as she heard his voice. She then wakes up a little, her eyes opening slightly and looked at Toto. Keiti did not look like she was feeling well. She didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. She just looked at him, feeling worse than she felt earlier.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, with a worried tone in his voice. He continued to stroke her cheek gently, trying to comfort her.

Keiti then weakly raised her hand to gently rest her hand on top of his, then gently taking his hand off her cheek, but held his hand. He could tell she wasn't feeling well. She had hoped that Genkaku didn't get her pregnant after raping her twice.

Toto hated seeing Keiti like this. He had wished he could have done something to prevent Genkaku from breaking into her cell. He then leaned forward and laid his head on top of her chest.

Keiti seemed suprised the minute Toto rested on her chest. She lets go of his hand that she was holding then moved her hand to the top of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair for a little while, then moved her hand down to his back and began to rub it gently. "It's alright, Toto..." She said to him, with a weak tone in her voice.

Toto closed his eyes the minute he felt her hand moving up and down on his back, feeling a bit of chills. He's never had anyone be so sweet to him before. Usually he was the one being sweet to her, and now it's the other way around. He had enjoyed her gentle touches, and he started to want her even more.

After five minutes of being comforted by Keiti, he lifted his head off of her chest and looked into her dark teal eyes. That was then when he noticed the scar on Keiti's shoulder, from Genkaku cutting her before raping her. Toto seemed horrified at how she got it. "Keiti..?"

"What's wrong, Toto?"

He puts his hand on her shoulder, the one that had that stitched up wound that was caused by Genkaku. "What happened? How did you get it?"

Keiti's eyes widened. She was afraid of Toto finding out about what Genkaku was doing to her as far as raping her and torturing her. "He tortured me..." Keiti said to Toto.

"He tortured you also? So he did more than just raped you?"

Keiti nods as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Toto wiped her tears away gently. "I hate that monk...I never liked him at all..."

"I know, Toto..." Keiti sniffled, but trying not to cry.

Soon enough, Yosuga walked into the room, scared to death. "Genkaku is a rapist."

Keiti and Toto then looked at Yosuga. Keiti spoke. "Yosuga you don't look so good...what happened?" Keiti's voice was breaking, and she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm fine, Keiti. You look like you're going to cry."

Toto looked at Yosuga then back at Keiti. "Do you want me to tell her, love?"

Keiti nods.

Toto then looked back at Yosuga. "Genkaku...tortured her also. Not only did he rape her but he cut her shoulder and sutured it back together."

Yosuga's eyes widen. "That damn monk..."

Toto nods. "That monk needs to die."

"What are we going to do about Genkaku?"

Toto shrugged. "I don't know, but if I have to kill him...I will..."

* * *

**Summary: Basically after lunch, Genkaku confronted Yosuga about her saying that he was a rapist and Genkaku almost tried to rape her, but then gets stopped by Karako, who is close friends with Nagi. Then Keiti was in the hospital wing and Toto just found out about Genkaku torturing her with cutting her shoulder with a sharp object and then he tells Yosuga. Soon enough, Toto swears Revenge on Genkaku for what he's doing to Keiti. **

**I hope you liked the story so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Just to warn you there will be some swearing.**

**Also another warning, there will be some lemon scenes coming up in the next few chapters. **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti looked at Toto after hearing what he said to Yosuga about wanting to kill Genkaku. "Love..." Keiti spoke, but her tone of voice sounded weak. She sounded miserable and she sounded like she was going to lose her voice.

The Mockingbird then looked over at Keiti. "Don't worry. If he continues to hurt you like this, I will fucking kill him for you." He said to her, smiling mischievously. It was not like him to swear that way but she was used to it.

Keiti nodded slightly, not sure what to say other than _thank you_.

The Mockingbird suddenly leaned towards Keiti and pressed his lips gently on hers.

Keiti didn't feel so well, but she kissed him back anyway.

Yosuga just noticed Toto kissing his girlfriend, and became curious about their relationship. "Are you two really together?"

Toto pulled away from Keiti then looked at Yosuga. "Yeah. We are."

Yosuga nods. "I see..."

"But what does that have to do with what's going on with Keiti?"

She shrugs. "Nothing, I guess..."

Keiti slightly closes her eyes, feeling sleepy again. She had no idea why she was so tired even though she had slept most of the day. "Do whatever you want...just keep that monk away from me..." Keiti spoke with a very tired tone in her voice. Her voice had started to break also.

Toto heard Keiti's weak voice and looked over at her. He really wanted to kill Genkaku really badly, but he also didn't want to leave her alone. "Keiti..."

"I'll be fine, Toto..."

For some reason though, the Mockingbird had gotten an urge to murder Genkaku for what he did. The first time the monk did that, he wasn't going to let that go. Not at all. In fact, deep inside he had wanted Genkaku dead. He smirked evilly just a bit, thinking about it. "I think I should go pay Genkaku a visit then."

"And leave Keiti all alone?" Yosuga just looked at him. "Bad idea! Keiti needs you!"

Toto just looked at his_ sister_. "Do you expect me to watch her suffer from this? What are you going to do if he ends up killing her after raping her a third time? I just can't let that happen." The mockingbird said to her, while he then tilted his head slightly to the right, placing his right index finger near the corner of his mouth, on the right side, smiling.

"I-I'll be fine...as long as..." Keiti's voice continued to break as if she was about to lose her voice.

Toto's expression turned blank as he looked over at Keiti and Yosuga did the same thing.

"As long as Genkaku stays the fuck away from me..." Soon, Keiti then falls asleep again. She wasn't feeling well at all.

For some reason though, Yosuga had hoped that Keiti wasn't pregnant. If she were to be pregnant, and if Toto were to find out, he would most likely go on a rampage and kill every single undertaker guards, including Genkaku. What Keiti doesn't know is that Toto was a killer. But he would probably be someone who would protect her though.

* * *

**Toto Sakigami**

About five hours had passed. Starting now, Toto had refused to let Keiti out of his sight. He could feel so much hatred towards Genkaku deep inside. He would have to convince Keiti to sleep in his room until Genkaku stops what he's doing. However, as long as Genkaku was still there, Toto would have to keep Keiti with him twenty-four seven, until either Genkaku stops or until Genkaku dies. The mocking bird then says under his breath. "If he touches her one more time and I'll kill him..."

Keiti was finally released from the hospital and she was starting to feel a bit better. However, the mockingbird still lusted for Keiti though. He had lead her to his room, holding her hand, as she followed him. "Wh-Where a-are we going?" Keiti asked him in a quiet tone.

The mockingbird then looked at Keiti. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you, love.."

"I said 'Where are we going?'"

"Oh. My room. Why?"

"Um..." Keiti blushes a bit. "I'm not sure why though..."

Toto then turned around and looked at her with a bit of a sexy smile. That was the best physical feature of him and that's one of the things that Keiti liked about him.

Keiti then puts her hand on his cheek, blushing very deeply. She also had lusted for him, but she didn't want Genkaku to catch her in bed with him. That would cause alot of problems. If they were to sleep together, it would probably be around an earlier time. Maybe around Eight or Nine. Genkaku usually comes to look for her around ten-thirty or eleven.

Without a sound or a word, Toto then kissed Keiti's lips gently. Just a peck on her lips.

Keiti lightly kissed back but pulls away and looks around, hoping no one was watching them.

* * *

**Summary: Toto has a plan to kill Genkaku if he were to touch Keiti again. He begins developing an urge to kill most of the undertakers. However, as Keiti had gotten out of the infirmary, they had lusted for each other, but will they do it? Or Will they get caught in bed by Genkaku? **

**Next chapter will have a lemon scene between her and Toto. Hopefully Genkaku doesn't catch them or there will be problems. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late posts. I've been so busy plus I've had really bad writer's block. But here's the next chapter.**

**This is a lemon scene so don't like it? Don't read it! **

* * *

**Keiti Heiwajima**

Keiti had looked around, to make sure no one was watching. Then she looked at him. "Toto..."

As the mockingbird leaned forward to kiss her neck, he heard her call his name and backs his head away and looks at her. "What's wrong?" He said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Wh-what if s-someone sees us?" She said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Why don't we head to my room then?" He suggested with a smirk on his face. A sexy smirk.

Keiti nodded. Then Toto grabbed her hand once again and lead her to his room. As soon as they got there, the Mockingbird shuts the door behind him. Keiti just looked at him, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't know if he's done this before or not. Even though Keiti isn't a virgin, she was willing to give herself to Toto.

The Mockingbird then walks towards her, gently pushing her on the bed, and climbs into bed, laying on top of her. They began to kiss starting with a simple peck on the lips, and each kiss grew more passionate each time. After a few minutes of a simple make out session, Toto pulled away from her lips to let her breathe. He then started to lean his head towards her neck and gently kisses her neck.

As he kissed her neck, Keiti leaned her head back, closing her eyes a bit, letting out a soft moan.

The minute the mockingbird heard her moan, he pulled away and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked her, in a playful way.

Keiti nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I may not be a virgin but...um..."

He then smirked sexily at her, as he puts the back of his hand on her right cheek and began stroking it gently. "As far as I'm concerned, it normally hurts the first time and if you're willing to do this, it's supposed to feel very nice."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. So no need to worry."

Keiti nods, encouraging him to keep going. So the mockingbird slides his hands underneath her shirt, exploring her body with his hands. He runs his hands up and down her stomach, a few times, then slides his hands up, touching her breasts, even though she's wearing a bra.

Keiti then began to blush the minute he sets his hands on her breasts. She just stayed still, enjoying his lustful touches. So gentle. Keiti then raised her arms, as Toto, who giggled playfully, began to slide her shirt off. Both of her shirts in fact. Soon enough, the Mockingbird began to kiss her neck again, but more passionate. Keiti then arched her back, moaning softly. It was a sign that she wanted him really badly.

"Do you like this?" He said after pulling away from her neck.

Keiti nods, wanting more of his gentle touches, craving his body.

Toto then looked at her, after getting off of her. "Sit up, please." He said to her.

So Keiti sat up, and he gently pulled her onto his lap, and he began to lick her neck gently, running his hands up and down her back a few times before he puts his hands on the back of her bra and begins to undo her bra, taking it off. Then he pulled her on top of him, as he laid back on the bed. He had started to get turned on by how well developed Keiti's body was. He didn't even pay attention to the scar on her shoulder. The one Genkaku gave her last time he broke in to her cell.

Keiti had straddled on his lap, as he slid his hands from her back up to her shoulders, then down to her chest and to her breasts. Keiti blushed madly the minute he touched them. He began to rub them very gently, and Keiti closed her eyes and began to moan.

The mockingbird smirked sexily, then laughed mischievously and playfully with a bit of a seductive tone in his laugh as well.

Keiti didn't want the only one getting all the pleasure, so she puts both of her hands on the bottom of his stomach, which had shown, and slides her hands slowly up his stomach, then her hands began to reach his rib cage and massages it gently.

He then winced a bit, and began breathing. He felt like it was unexpected for Keiti to touch him as well. However, as Keiti finally slides her hands from his ribcage to his chest, he began blushing. Soon enough, Keiti began to slide Toto's jacket off, and they were both topless.

Keiti, still sitting on Toto's lap while he laid back on the bed, began to kiss his neck softly.

He shivered to the touch of her lips on his neck and couldn't help but moan softly.

Keiti smiled, knowing he likes the feeling. She then kisses from his neck and down to his shoulder and down to his chest. As she kissed down his body, she begins massaging the bottom of his stomach.

Toto then arched his back, moaning softly, trying not to be so loud as he didn't want anyone walking in on them.

Keiti continued kissing down from his chest to his rib cage and down to his stomach and to the bottom of his stomach. As soon as she kissed down to his pants line, she then looked up at him, moving her hands up to his chest and begins rubbing it.

"K-Keiti..." Toto was breathing heavily and moaning. He was starting to get turned on by her gentle touches.

Keiti then looked at him, the minute he said her name. "Yeah?"

He then smiled mischievously. "Want me to take over, love?"

Keiti blushed deeply as she moves, getting off of him, laying back on the bed, on her back. Then the Mockingbird climbed back on top of her and began kissing her neck. He seemed extremely turned on by her moans and sighs.

Keiti wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head back. She then slide her fingernails up and down his spine.

As he felt her scratching his spine, he shivered to the touch. To him, it felt so good. He thought of it as her way of encouraging him. He kissed from her neck to her shoulder and to her chest.

Keiti couldn't help but moan loudly but not so loud though.

He continued to kiss down her body until he reached her pants line and looked up at her. The mockingbird then began to slide her skirt off and puts a finger to where her entrance was but it was still covered by her panties. He begin to rub down there with his index finger and Keiti started gasping and moaning and sighing, arching her back once again. She didn't care if she hurt her back doing that. Right now, she was turned on by his gentle touches.

"Toto-san..." She moaned his name so sweetly and seductively.

Toto smirked as he heard her moan his name. Had Keiti forgotten how many times he's told her not to call him that? "Keiti. How many times do I have to tell you, love? Call me Toto."

"S-Sorry...it's just..."

"..What?" He looked at her, his smirk fading.

"I...think I want this..."

As soon as he heard this, his smile then returns. "So you want me that badly?" He teased her, laughing a bit in a playful manner.

Keiti nods, not caring if Genkaku were to come into the room. She focused on Toto, who was about to make love to her. Keiti then puts her hands on his hips, gently rubbing it, then grips his belt. Soon enough, Keiti started to undo his belt, then slide his pants on.

The minute Keiti had finished stripping Toto of his clothing, he then covers both of them with a blanket. The Mockingbird took off her panties, then looked at Keiti, as he puts his hand on her cheek and gently strokes it. "This may hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as he laid right on top of her.

Keiti nods once again.

He then smiled, sitting up a bit, he was on his knees and it looked like he had straddled in her lap. He positioned himself near her entrance and began to slowly enter her, hearing Keiti's gasps in slight pain. He then waited for Keiti to relax, stroking her cheek gently the same way as before. It wasn't long until the pain went away. "You alright now?"

Keiti nodded. She seemed willingly ready.

As Toto started thrusting in and out, Keiti had bit her bottom lip, hoping no one had heard her gasping, sighing, and moaning. He started out slow and gradually went faster, through each thrust. Keiti was about to scream in pleasure, but then Toto had leaned forward and kissed her lips, passionately while thrusting.

Keiti also kissed him the same passionate way, moaning in the kiss. "T-Toto...oh god! Yes! Yes!"

He heard her moan his name again. Hearing her willingly moan for him was like music to his ears.

"Toto...I belong to you..." Keiti said, as if she were moaning that sentence.

Soon enough, Toto couldn't take it anymore and he began climaxing in her.

Keiti felt him climaxing and screamed. "Oh, Toto! YES!" She then climaxed as well. They both sighed in ecstasy and they stopped. The couple both started breathing heavily in exhaustion. The couple then kissed each other on the lips before Toto pulled out of her and laid next to her in bed.

Toto was right about what he said to her earlier about it feeling very nice. Keiti then laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "That...was...wonderful..."

He then smiled hearing her voice and began stroking her hair. They both eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Azuma Genkaku**

It was around ten at night and it was time for him to go look for Keiti. The monk then gets up, stretching out his arms. "Seems like I should bring some more things to torture her with before I nail her a third time." He said to himself. He was so lucky that Hibana didn't hear him say that otherwise she would end up asking him so many questions. After all. Hibana was only seven years old and she didn't know about many things in life. Other than what school had taught her of course.

He grabbed some of the torture tools, some experimental fluids which some people call undertaker shots, and a syringe. Of course, he also brought his guitar along with him to play a tune for her before doing what he does to Keiti. He headed out the door, and walked down the hall.

* * *

**Summary: Keiti and Toto finally did it. But what would Genkaku do if Keiti wasn't in her cell? Luckily the couple wasn't caught this time. **

**I hope you enjoy the fanfiction so far. **


End file.
